Monk
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Saves:Good Fortitude / Good Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D8 Skill Points: 4 (Acrobatics, Arcana, Athletics, Autohypnosis, Biology, Combat Awareness, Craft, Escape, Listen, Perform, Sense Motive, Spot, Stealth) Proficiencies: Simple and Monk Weapons / No Armor Initiative: Dex or Wis Level Progression Class Features Flurry: whenever the monk takes a full attack action, they may add one unarmed strike (at highest attack value) to the action. all the attacks they make that round take a -2 penalty, including attacks of opportunity made after their turn is over. at level 5, the penalty becomes -1, and at level 9, the penalty is removed. at level 11, the monk may add another unarmed strike to their full attack action (also at their highest attack value). Ki Pool: the monk has a number of ki points per day equal to (1/2 class level +Wis). as long as they retain any of these points, they receive a +2 bonus on Will saves and combat maneuver rolls. Sixth Sense: As long as the monk is not wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavier load, the monk may add their Wis to their AC, MD, SR, and TV. (max bonus = class level) Feel the Abyss: as a free action the monk may spend a point from their ki pool to add their Wis (as an insight bonus) to a Maneuver roll. they may decide to do so after the roll is made, but before success or failure is determined. Pressure Strike: before rolling an unarmed strike attack roll the monk may choose a pressure strike they know to apply to that attack, taking the indicated penalty on the attack roll . if they hit, the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Wis) or suffer the indicated effect in brackets; if they succeed on that save, they instead suffer the secondary effect {shown in braces}. the monk may also apply a pressure strike of their choice when they score a successful critical hit, but they must forgo the extra damage from the critical. the effects of a Pressure Strike only affect creatures that are subject to critical hits, and the monk needs to be able to discern the targets anatomy. Staggering Blow: <-4> for 1 round {sickened for Wis rounds} Eye Gouge: <-4> for 1 minute {dazzled for Wis rounds} Throat Punch: <-4> for 1 minute {fatigued for Wis rounds} Muscles of Water: <-4> Str damage equal to 1/2 class level {1 non-lethal Str damage} Quivering Palm: <-4> Con damage equal to 1/2 class level {1 non-lethal Con damage} Freeze the Lifeblood: <-4> 10 for 1 minute {paralysis 10 for 1 rd} Pressure Strike Mastery: attack penalty becomes <-2>, and may perform pressure strikes with other weapons. Wholeness of Body: the monk has a daily allotment of Wholeness of Body points equal to (class level x Wis).as a swift action the monk may spend any number of these points to heal an equal amount of hit point damage, or heal non-lethal damage equal to twice the amount of points spent. if the monk takes a full round action to heal lethal or non-lethal damage, the amount of healing is doubled. the monk may also spend these points to remove some status conditions as a move action (one such status per move action): 5 points (nausea, sickened), 10 points (fatigue, muteness), 20 points (blindness, deafness, exhaustion, paralysis). the monk may repair some effects as a full round action (one type of effect per round, but may spend a multiple of the point cost to repair multiple impairments of the same type): 10 points (physical non-lethal ability damage), 20 points (physical ability damage), 30 points (energy drain), 50 points (physical ability drain). finally, the monk may spend these points as an immediate action to negate certain effects before they set in (the monk may choose to do so after failing any saving throw involved): 5 points (daze, disease), 10 points (poison), 20 points (stun). Bonus Feat: the monk may select Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, or any feat they qualify for that lists as a prerequisite any of these feats or Improved Unarmed Strike. Magic Strike: the monks unarmed strikes overcome DR as thought they were magic weapons. at level 15, they overcome DR as though they were greater magic weapons. Ki Strike: the monk may, as a free action, spend 1 ki point to add their Wis modifier as a bonus to the attack and damage rolls for one attack. Abundant Step: as a move action, the monk may spend 2 ki points to transport themselves to a known location in medium range (100' +10' x class level), and becomes fatigued for 1 round. Diamond Soul: as PHB Masterwork Self: the monks unarmed strikes are treated as though they were made with a masterwork weapon. Adamant Strike: the monks unarmed strikes overcome DR as though made of adamantine, and ignore hardness less than 20. Abundant Strike: as a full round action, the monk may spend 3 ki points to move a distance equal to their land speed (in a Line), and may make an unarmed strike attack (at full attack value) against each creature in the Line. the monk does not provoke attacks of opportunity for this movement, and suffers no penalties for the terrain they move across. the monk becomes exhausted for 1 round after completing this attack. Empty Self: the monk may become ethereal as a standard action, and remain that way for as long as they desire. after each round spent ethereal, the monk takes damage equal to (2^number of previous rounds spent ethereal that day) Perfect Self: the monk becomes immortal (immune to magical aging effects, age penalties, and dying from old age), gains DR 10/GM, and gains telepathy (100').